Dame un poco de atención, y te daré mi corazón
by TIO GIL DJ
Summary: Se conocieron por accidente, pero definitivamente el destino predijo eso. Ella sabia que no era un tipo "corriente" desde que lo vio, y por eso quiso ayudarlo lo mas que podia. Aun asi, el paso de tiempo les reservó sorpresas... y una desdichada tragedia.
1. Capitulo uno

**¡**_**Que onda, "fanfictioneros"! He venido con una tercera historia basada en algunos de los personajes de SEGA. Sin embargo, esta se desprende totalmente del estilo con el que yo suelo escribir. Verán, me puse a leer varias historias en la base de datos de esta página, y me gustaron todas. Bueno, la mayoría era de amor, Sonamy, Shadamy, Silamy y un montón de combinaciones más. Debido a estas razones quise hacer una historia del mismo género, pero de una trama algo diferente. Por eso, después de pensarlo un poco, decidí escribir una historia de SilBlaze que fuera romántica, pero no tanto (muy poco cursi, por decirles algo). Agarré mi máquina de escribir, y eché manos a la obra. En menos de una semana salió el primer capítulo, y después de dos días de arduo trabajo en la computadora (ni modo, tuve que pasar todo de tinta a bytes, si no me entienden) pude lograr completarla con mejoras y todo. Bueno, pues espero que les guste este chorro de ocho páginas (¿Chorro? ¡Si no es mucho! dirán algunos...) y que por favor dejen sus comentarios con confianza, diciendo algunas sugerencias o como les gustaría que siguiera el trama de esta historia…**_

_**Sin retrasarlos más, aquí viene el resultado de mi inspiración…**_

**---------------**

_**CAPITULO UNO:**_

_**1.1 El primer eslabón…**_

Una bandada de patos surcó rápidamente el cielo, mientras armaban un alboroto increíble con sus graznidos y aleteos. Blaze levantó la vista, y los vio con detenimiento, intrigada por tanto escándalo.

-¿A dónde irán?-se preguntó viéndolos en su particular formación de "V". Sin embargo, ella bien sabía la respuesta, por lo que pudo contestarse a sí misma…

"_Van al Norte, tratando de escapar del inclemente frio del Sur…"_

Se agarró la barbilla aun más curiosa. ¿Dónde había aprendido ese interesante dato? Lo pensó por un buen rato, hasta que a su mente llegó la respuesta.

"_Ciencias Naturales, tomo tres. Clase de la profesora Vanilla The Rabbit"_

-Es increíble que aun me recuerde de esas cosas…-dijo esbozando una sonrisa que muy pocos habían tenido el privilegio de ver. Todo eso era una ironía muy rara, de esas que la vida te muestra de muy de vez en cuando. Estaba en secundaria cuando vio el tema de los patos, y sus rutas migratorias en el mundo. "La profesora era tan buena dando sus clases…" se dijo convencida "Me recuerdo muy bien de ella, y de su característico buen humor…"

Pasaron unos segundos de total silencio, en los que sintió como el suave viento primaveral le acariciaba la cara, generándole una agradable sensación. "Podría estar aquí por el resto de mi vida, que nunca me aburriría" pensó con una media sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. No obstante, suspiró y abrió los ojos (pues los tenia cerrados ante el placer que el aire le producía), dispuesta a seguir con su contemplación hacia el firmamento desde la rivera del rio en donde se encontraba, el cual pertenecía a la mismísima madre naturaleza.

Su pelo se sacudió un poco ante el vaivén del viento. Ella se encontraba en uno de los extensos terrenos que poseía su padre, un magnifico empresario famoso entre las personas de alto rango social. Él, gracias a sus esfuerzos desde joven, había logrado prosperar en el mundo de la agricultura, y ahora tenía en su poder tres kilómetros de suelo fértil, dedicado principalmente a la producción de café de alta calidad. El señor había logrado triunfar un la vida, pero ahora esta le estaba pasando las cuentas de su extenuante labor: el reumatismo le achacaba los huesos, y su corazón enfermo amenazaba con fallarle cualquiera de esos días. Por eso había decidido hacer ya su testamento, y dejarle todas sus propiedades a sus hijos mayores, encargándole a Blaze, o sea su primogénita, algunos bienes de menos valor. Aun así a ella no le importó esto, pues no deseaba llevar una vida llena de faenas campesinas ni extravagancias agropecuarias. Más bien, quería llevar una rutina mucho más sencilla, mucho más simple…

Llevar una vida de pintora, para ser más exactos. Y es que a ella le gustaba pintar.

Plasmaba en lienzo cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención: paisajes, escenas cotidianas de la vida, figuras abstractas que solo existían en su imaginación, y muchas cosas más que no se me vienen a la cabeza.

-La imagen de ese hermoso atardecer merece ser colgada en el pared de una sala-se dijo, observando admirada como la puesta del sol desde ese ángulo formaba matices bellos, casi surreales-Como me gustaría tener un pincel y temperas, y echar manos a la obra…

Su papá, al principio, no estaba muy convencido de su decisión de ser artista, pero al final se conformó y la inscribió en una prestigiosa escuela de bellas artes, donde ahora estudiaba su segundo año de formación.

"Papá parece ser un áspero tipo por fuera…" concluyó Blaze cuando recibió el consentimiento de su progenitor "Pero por dentro es un buen hombre. Eso lo sé…"

Por un momento el silencio bailó junto con el viento un vals desconocido, que nadie podía entender ni escuchar…

De pronto, una intensa sensación la sacó de sus profundos pensamientos. Vio para abajo, y se percató de que el nivel del agua había subido un poco, pero lo suficiente como para empaparle los pies. Se apartó algunos pasos, y se sacudió las zapatillas deportivas para que la humedad ya no siguiera causándole incomodidad.

¡Ah, por cierto! Dentro de los territorios de su papá pasaba un afluente de considerable tamaño, un poco angosto, pero de longitud sobrante. Recorría bastantes hectáreas entre los terrenos cafetaleros hasta llegar a un rio principal, y mucho más grande. El dueño de aquellas tierras lo utilizaba para abastecerse de agua, y así utilizarla para regar sus enormes sembradíos que se extendían hasta donde la vista alcanzaba llegar. Sin embargo, su hija prefería emplearlo para pensar un poco, y de esa forma dejar suelta su inspiración. Lo gracioso era que en esos momentos en lugar de inspirarla la habían hecho irritarse de sobremanera, pues ella detestaba mojarse sin necesidad alguna, y más si aun llevaba la ropa puesta.

-Rayos…-susurró molesta-Ahora tendré que volver a casa para cambiarme los zapatos…

Inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta, y se disponía a irse. Sin embargo, de pronto oyó un sonido extraño, como el de un motor puesto en marcha. Esto era raro, puesto a que no había una carretera a varios metros a la redonda.

-¿Qué será?-se preguntó intrigada, viendo en dirección al ligar de donde provenía tan inusual ronroneo. Pronto, ese insistente ruido se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte, y de repente Blaze vio sorprendida como una enorme mole avanzaba con una gran velocidad desde el otro lado de la rivera, y se tiraba sin más hacia las profundas aguas del rio lanzando un sonoro rugido.

-Pero qué diablos…-dijo ella ante tan inesperado suceso. Y en poco tiempo se dio cuenta que esa mole era un realidad un carro compacto que se abalanzaba con fuerza en dirección a la poderosa corriente del afluente. El vehículo cayó como una piedra en las inquietas aguas, y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos comenzó a hundirse hacia el fondo, como si el liquido quisiera tragárselo entero.

Blaze vio esto con impotencia, y pronto su cabeza comenzó a darle ordenes al respecto de lo que debía hacer. Se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos rápidamente, y se tiró al rio dispuesta a efectuar un salvamiento.

"_Quien quiera que seas, resiste…" _susurró mientras sentía como su cuerpo penetraba el frio agua. Inmediatamente comenzó a nadar para no hundirse, y se dirigió hacia el sitio en donde el carro había caído. No obstante, se dio cuenta que este ya avanzaba con una velocidad alarmante hacia el fondo arenoso. "Debo actuar rápido, o no lograré nada" se dijo sintiendo la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas. Respiró profundamente, y se metió bajo el agua de un instantáneo movimiento. Sin perder tiempo nadó tras el vehículo que caía lentamente hacia el tope, y logró alcanzarlo tras un esfuerzo sobrenatural.

Trató de ver en su interior, y se dio cuenta de que una persona, posiblemente inconsciente, estaba recostada contra el volante. "Algo le paso, y por eso perdió el control…" pensó Blaze convencida. Acto seguido abrió la portezuela, y jaló al pasajero para sacarlo de allí, pero este no parecía moverse de su lugar. Algo le impedía separarse de su asiento. Por un momento Blaze pensó en aflojar el sillón a fuerza de golpes, pero después se dio cuenta que el sujeto aun llevaba puesto su cinturón de seguridad.

"_Primero mis pies, ¿Y ahora esto…?"_ pensó ella fastidiada.

Inmediatamente lo libró de sus ataduras, y cargando con la pesada víctima, empezó a nadar para volver a la superficie, ya que la falta de aire le castigaba horrendamente los pulmones.

Llegó por fin, y respiró de buena gana el oxigeno que le hacía falta. Sin embargo, sabía que el accidentado necesitaba ayuda lo más pronto posible, por lo que nadó con él de nuevo hacia la rivera. Lo recostó contra la arena, y procedió a suministrarle los primeros auxilios, pues posiblemente el tipo tenía las vías respiratorias obstruidas por el agua.

Quiso sacarle el agua presionándole rítmicamente el pecho, pero al ver que no daba resultado, procedió al Plan "B". O sea, la respiración boca a boca.

-Mi primer beso…-pensó Blaze sarcásticamente. Acto seguido le tapó la nariz al ahogado, y poniendo su boca contra la de él, le impulsó aire hacia sus pulmones. Después se separó, e hizo lo mismo una y otra vez. Hasta que de pronto, como un milagro, la victima pareció haber vuelto en sí, e inmediatamente empezó a escupir gran cantidad de agua al mismo tiempo que tosía horrendamente.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Blaze viéndolo respirar normalmente-¿Me oyes?

Sin embargo, la víctima no respondía nada, sino que únicamente inhalaba y exhalaba dificultosamente. Ella levantó su rostro, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un erizo joven, posiblemente de unos 18 años, que tenía el pelaje grisáceo como la superficie de algún objeto de acero. "Eres muy… raro" pensó la chica viendo estas características. Luego le miró la cara, y dándose cuenta de cierto atractivo en él, finalizó diciendo:

-…Pero he de reconocer que eres muy lindo en cierta manera.

Acto seguido escuchó voces que se acercaban. Seguramente eran los mozos de la finca, pues se gritaba cosas como "¿Quién será el pobre idiota que se descarriló?"

-Ya era hora…-susurró Blaze un poco molesta sin dejar de sostener a su protegido. En pocos minutos el primer empleado llegó, y se apresuró en auxiliar a la hija de su patrón como si fuera esta la que se estuviera muriendo.

-¡Señorita Blaze!-exclamó el buen hombre acercándosele-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si gracias-respondió ella irritada por la falta de atención hacia el erizo, que era el verdadero necesitado-¿Me podría ayudar a llevarlo a un sitio mucho más seguro que este?

-¡Oh si, señorita! ¿Me permite cargarlo…? Gracias.

El mozo levantó sin dificultad alguna el desvalido cuerpo del muchacho, y se lo llevó con Blaze tras de sí hacia un lugar con sombra, debajo de un árbol cercano. Poco después los demás hombres llegaron, y vieron curiosidad el accidentado, dándoles lo mismo si fuera un cadáver.

-Pero si apenas es un chico…-dijo uno sorprendido.

-Si, tienes razón-comentó otro afirmando con la cabeza-¿Qué le habrá podido pasar en la carretera?

-Tal vez perdió el control del auto-dijo un tercero levantando los hombros con conformismo-Quien sabe…

Blaze observaba desde una distancia prudente al inconsciente erizo. Ya un mozo le había puesto una toalla para que se secara un poco, pero aun así la preocupación por ese joven no desaparecía. "Espero que este bien…" pensó mientras tiritaba del frio.

Pasaron varios minutos de intensos murmullos, hasta que a ese lugar llegó el padre de Blaze. Se le miraba algo cansado, pero al ver al muchacho desmayado dentro de sus territorios, puso una cara seria, casi intimidante.

-¿Quién es este?-preguntó de forma autoritaria.

-Es un tipo que se tiró junto con su auto hacia el rio, patrón…-respondió uno de sus empleados con humildad-Ya estuviera muerto si no fuera porque su hija se lanzó al agua para salvarlo…

-¿Mi hija? ¿Eso es cierto, Blaze?-interrogó el señor volteando a ver hacia la improvisada salvavidas que no hacía nada más que temblar entumecida.

-Bueno… Si-respondió ella indecisa, no teniendo otras palabras que decir-Yo estaba meditando un poco junto al rio, cuando su auto apareció y se lanzó a la corriente, papá…

El patrón, al oír estas razones, la vio de pies a cabeza con interés. Luego miró al erizo, y finalmente dijo:

-Fue una suerte el haberte inscrito en ese curso de natación. Ahora vete a tu habitación, y cámbiate de ropa antes que pesques un resfriado. En cuanto al muchacho-señaló al mozo que le había dado información sobre lo sucedido, y le ordenó-Ve y marca el numero del hospital de la ciudad diciéndoles que es una emergencia. Veremos si este chamaco se puede salvar todavía…

Al oír esto el hombre contestó con un "Si, patrón" y enseguida se dirigió corriendo hacia la casa de su jefe para utilizar el teléfono. Por su parte, los demás finqueros se dieron la media vuelta y se retiraron de allí con paso lento mientras comentaban sobre el percance.

Blaze no se movió de su lugar, curiosa. Observó como su papá caminaba tranquilamente hacia donde estaba el joven tirado, y con una leve seña le indicó a uno de sus hijos que habían llegado al lugar que cargara con la víctima. Después lanzó un sonoro suspiro, y se fue del sitio junto con su sequito tras de sí. Sin embargo, a pocos pasos se detuvo, pues notó que su hija se había quedado inmóvil a pesar de que necesitaba quitarse urgentemente sus húmedos atuendos.

-¿Por qué no vienes, Blaze?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

La chica, tomada por sorpresa, no supo que decir.

-N… No lo sé-respondió ella viendo hacia otro lado para que su mirada no delatara su situación-Supongo que estoy un poco sorprendida por el favor que le estás haciendo al muchacho.

Su papá levanto aun más la ceja, incrédulo.

-¿Es que acaso piensas que soy un maldito insensible?-reclamó enojado por las falsas apariencias en las que lo estaban viendo-¡Ese chico necesita ayuda! ¡Ahora ven tú, antes de que tengamos que llamar a emergencias de nuevo para reportar una neumonía…!

Ella dudó por unos instantes, temerosa por la forma en que le respondieron. Aun asó reaccionó, y fue rápidamente al lado de su papá para hacerle compañía.

Retomaron la marcha. Fueron avanzando con velocidad moderada por los grandes sembradíos que formaban la villa, y en diez minutos ya se hallaban a faldas de la colina en donde se encontraba su casa. Era una hermosa y enorme mansión, pintada con "Blanco nube" (si es que existiese ese color) y con un pequeño jardín sembrado a su alrededor. Tenía varios balcones, dos salas y un espacioso desván en donde Blaze prefería pintar debido a la gran cantidad de luz solar que dejaba entrar. El césped siempre estaba reluciente y limpio, y nunca faltaba quien se ocupara de cortarlo una vez a la semana. "Es un hogar hermoso" había pensado mas de alguna vez la joven artista viendo la reconfortante estructura de su refugio campestre "Digno de ser recordado por los siglos de los siglos…"

Su papá, liderando el grupo, abrió la puerta de la casa y entró con sus hijos tras de sí. Luego se dirigió a la sala más cercana, e indicó que el accidentado fuera puesto en uno de los sofás que allí habían para que descansara mejor.

El erizo plateado, después de esto, fue visto con una atención desmedida, como si fuese un extraterrestre o algo por el estilo…

Blaze lo contempló intrigada. Se sentía curiosa al respecto de su identidad, y del por qué se había accidentado de tal forma. "Parece ser muy tranquilo…" pensó por un momento "Como un bebe durmiendo en los brazos de su madre"

Sonrió levemente, para que nadie más se diese cuenta. Por una bien sabida razón un extraño sentimiento crecía dentro de ella. No sabía lo que significaba, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes que la respuesta viniera a su cabeza. Era la sensación que experimentaban las personas valientes y heroicas, que al arriesgar su vida salvaron otra. No quería ser vanidosa, pero tenía que reconocer que su intrepidez podría clasificarse como "Altruista", casi admirable.

-Me debes un helado, quien quiera que seas…-se dijo mentalmente, dándose la vuelta y viendo al erizo por el rabillo del ojo-Y que sea de chocolate, por favor…

Acto seguido, comenzó a limpiarse las orejas con la toalla que tenia encima, y se dirigió con algo de prisa hacia su habitación, situada en el segundo nivel de aquel hogar…

_**1.2 Un amigo y su despreocupada angustia…**_

Un par de paramédicos que escoltaron una camilla entraron rápidamente en la entrada trasera del hospital, y se dirigieron sin aminorar el paso hacia una sala en especial. Cruzaron varios pasillos pidiendo permiso a la gente que por allí pasaba, y entraron en un área del sanatorio que se rotulaba "EMERGENCIAS"

-Este chico ya no volvió en si…-repuso uno de los enfermeros viendo al paciente que llevaban encima de la camilla.

-Tienes razón-comentó el otGro sin apartar su vista del camino-Sin embargo, presiento que pronto despertará…

Siguieron con su camino, hasta llegar a la esquina de un corredor. Y ya iban a seguir, cuando de pronto una mano los detuvo al agarrar una de las manijas del lecho. Los dos levantaron la vista intrigados, pero después cambiaron de gesto al darse cuenta que una figura muy familiar e importante los habían interrumpido en un vertiginosa carrera.

-Doctor…-dijo uno de los paramédicos-Aquí está el muchacho que se accidentó en la finca…

Una figura azul vestida con una bata blanca hizo su aparición. Vio al erizo plateado por un momento, mas no mostró mayor sorpresa, como si hubiera esperado encontrárselo de tal manera. Miró su pálido rostro, y frunciendo los labios, finalmente susurró:

-Mhh… ¿Qué habrá pasado esta vez, amigo…?

_**1.3 El recuerdo de un desconocido… y una dolencia sin aparente razón:**_

Los rayos del sol penetraron por la ventana de _esa _habitación, y Blaze, al sentirlos, abrió lentamente los ojos, aun soñolienta.

-Debí haber cerrado las persianas en la tarde de ayer…-pensó ella al mismo tiempo que bostezaba y se estiraba para quitarse un poco el sueño. Luego se levantó de su cama sin prisa, e inmediatamente fue a darse su baño matutino.

-Es una suerte que es sábado…-comentó mientras cerraba la puerta de la ducha-Hoy no tengo ganas para ir a la academia…

Se rascó la cabeza con una pizca de pereza, y acto seguido agarró la llave de la regadera. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, sintió de repente una intensa sensación en su pecho, como si una hubiera traspasado esa área. Cerró los ojos adolorida, y profirió un pequeño quejido, casi inaudible.

Puso ambas manos en las rodillas, y descansó en esta posición por un rato. Por una desconocida razón se sentía cansada, y comenzó a respirar dificultosamente, como si hubiera recorrido varios kilómetros a pie.

-Que… ¿Qué fue eso?-se preguntó agotada. Puso una mano en la región afectada, y trató de calmar así el dolor. Pronto este pasó, y pudo entonces volver a enderezarse. "¿Qué me habrá pasado?" se volvió a preguntar intrigada. Ese repentino punzón la había dejado preocupada, y ahora empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de ir a visitar un medico. Porque todo eso, en verdad, fue extraño.

"_Todo esto me hace acodarme de papá" _pensó al mismo tiempo que suspiraba _"No sé porque, pero lo sé…"_

De pronto, sintió como una fría gota de agua cayó sobre su cabeza. Alzó la vista, y se percató de que un persistente goteo se filtraba por los agujeros de la regadera.

-Lo debí haber dejado medio abierto cuando me atacó ese horrible dolor…-se dijo convencida. Inmediatamente giró totalmente de la llave, y sintió como un chorro de agua fría caía sobre ella. El ambiente se puso verdaderamente helado dentro de la ducha, pero aun así Blaze lo soportó con una tolerancia increíble. A ella le gustaba bañarse de esa forma, y más si había experimentado un momento de aguda tensión.

-Además de mi padre, esto me recuerda a otra cosa…-pensó mientras se restregaba la cabeza. Pensó por un momento, y en pocos segundos la respuesta hizo su aparición.

"El muchacho al que salvé ayer…" se dijo "A él me recuerda"

Enseguida, recordó como algunos paramédicos habían llegado a su casa casi media hora después de la llamada efectuada, y poniendo al erizo plateado sobre una camilla, lo metieron en la ambulancia para llevarlo a la base. Su papá preguntó sobre su estado, y uno de los paramédicos le contestó que sufría de hipotermia, pero de seguro sobreviviría. Blaze oyó todo esto un poco aliviada, y uno de los enfermeros le dijo antes de irse:

-Eres una heroína, muchacha. Si no te hubieras metido al agua para sacarlo de allí, seguramente el ya seria historia…

Ella escuchó esto halagada, y miró el rostro de su protegido, que aun no despertaba de su desmayo. "Era mi deber salvarte…" pensó suspirando resignada.

"_No podría haber seguido viviendo con la culpa de no haber hecho nada al respecto…"_

Cerró el grifo. Después se cubrió con una toalla, y salió del baño en dirección a su cuarto. "¿Como estarás?" preguntó mentalmente "¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué te pasó?" Todas estas preguntas y muchas más inundaron su cabeza, dejándola un rato intranquila. Sabía que esas dudas no desaparecerían fácilmente, y que lo único que podía hacer era ir a visitar al chico en el hospital, pues de seguro allí estaba todavía. No se explicaba el por qué de esa falta de paz, pero llegó a la conclusión de que sus instintos altruistas se habían activado, y ahora la alentaban a ver la situación de un perfecto desconocido, Después de todo era una pintora, una artista, un ser humanista que se preocupaba por el bien de su prójimo por encima de lo material.

-Esta bien. Iré a verte, quien quiera que seas...-se dijo mientras se ponía un suéter rojo enfrente de un espejo-Y de una vez averiguaré sobre lo que me pasó en la ducha…

Al nomas terminar de decir esto se amarró un par de "all stars" en los pies, y fue a la cocina de su casa para desayunar lo que su madre había preparado esa mañana…

_**1.4 Al respecto del desconocido… **_

-…Su presión esta estable, doctor-dijo una voz desconocida, posiblemente la de una mujer joven.

-Bien, enfermera-le respondió otra voz, solo que esta era la de un hombre mucho mayor-Entonces dejémoslo tranquilo, y que descanse…

-Esta bien, doctor…

Dejó salir una bocanada de aire por sus labios, y trató de abrir los ojos. Se sentía realmente mal, y pronto todo su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle de una forma verdaderamente desagradable.

-Yo… yo-dijo con la voz entrecortada, tratando de expresarse con claridad-¿Dónde estoy?

Una serie de pasos se le acercaron apresuradamente. Inmediatamente la voz femenina dijo:

-¡Doctor, doctor! ¡Está reaccionando! ¡El paciente está reaccionando…!

Pasos otra vez. La voz masculina dijo a su derecha:

-Veamos lo que tenemos aquí… ¡Oye! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Oye!

Le chasquearon en los oídos. _Él _lanzó un suspiro, y susurró un "Si" sin fuerzas, ya que el hecho de hablar le causaba agotamiento.

-Parece que volvió en si otra vez…-comentó la voz masculina a otra persona. Luego se dirigió a él, y le dijo-Tienes suerte muchacho. Otra vez puedes ver la luz del día…

"¿Luz?" se preguntó confundido. No veía ninguna luz, puesto que no podía separar los parpados. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo una suave iluminación se filtro por sus pupilas, y permitió que tuviera una perspectiva más o menos clara de su entorno. Entonces, vio que un señor casi anciano lo observaba de frente, y una mujer joven con un inmaculado atuendo ponía un vaso de agua en una mesita que estaba a su lado.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?" se preguntó mentalmente tratando de levantarse. No obstante, no pudo, ya que sus extremidades no le respondían debidamente. Tan solo logró mover algunos dedos, pero de allí nada más.

-Quisiera que me dijeran don… donde estoy-dijo por última vez con un poco de dificultad. No recordaba nada de su pasado, y por lo menos quería saber el por qué se encontraba en esa situación.

-Estas en el hospital, hijo…-le respondió el anciano con una esplendida sonrisa pegada en la cara-Te trajeron de un accidente que sufriste en un lago…

-En un rio, doctor-le corrigió la mujer vestida inmaculadamente.

-¡Oh si! De un rio. Disculpa mi error…

¿Un accidente? ¿En un rio? ¿Qué había pasado todo ese tiempo? Habían muchas interrogantes que hacer. Muchas preguntas que hacer. Muchas dudas que aclarar. Permitió que una leve cantidad de su aliento se disolviera en el aire, y tragó saliva con dificultad. Al punto un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a fastidiarlo, y una tremenda sed le secaba la garganta.

-Chocolate…-susurró suplicante.

-¿Qué?-interrogó el anciano acercándose un poco.

-Chocolate. Qui… quiero una barra de chocolate-repitió con voz ahogada por la resequedad-Y una botella de agua mineral, si no es mucho pedir…

-Lo siento muchacho, pero no te podemos dar chocolate aun-respondió con una sonrisa el viejo-Pero agua si, aunque te tendrás que conformar, pues no es mineral…

Él bufó totalmente molesto. Agua era agua… y mineral era otra cosa. Con debilidad volteó a ver a otro lado, y observó una puerta que daba a un pasillo. "Debo irme de aquí…" pensó convencido "Tengo que ir a la maldita tiendo más cercana, y comprarme una botella de agua mineral junto con una barra de chocolate. Me muero de hambre"

Y dicho esto, intentó ponerse de pie. El anciano, al darse cuenta de esto, se levantó de su silla, y lo obligó con ambas manos a volverse acostar.

-¡Hey!-exclamó con autoridad-Vuélvete a acostar, hijo. Es por tu bien…

-Yo… quiero mi chocolate-respondió con molestia-La maldita hambre me está matando.

El viejo gruñó harto por esta actitud, y junto con la mujer vestida inmaculadamente lo recostaron otra vez contra la cama.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Te traeré tu chocolate y tu agua mineral si te quedas quieto!-dijo el viejo tratando de calmarlo.

Él, entendiendo estas razones, afirmó con la cabeza y obedeció tal orden. Luego vio hacia el techo, y comenzó a pensar un poco.

"En el hospital…" se dijo, al mismo tiempo que se adormecía con lentitud "¿Por qué me habrán traído al hospital? "¿Por qué?"

El anciano, que no era otra cosa que un doctor, lo vio con lastima y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Luego de cruza el dintel se disponía a irse por uno de los extremos del corredor, pero antes de dar un primer paso la mujer vestida inmaculadamente (que era una enfermera) le alcanzó y le dijo:

-¡Oiga doctor! ¿Le daremos a ese muchacho chocolate?

-No…-respondió el galeno viendo a su rebelde paciente profundamente dormido-Solo lo dije para calmarlo un poco. Cuando se despierte otra vez denle un poco de agua y un jarabe anti gástrico, pues se la pasará muy mal en la resaca.

Ya se iba a retirar, pero otra pregunta lo detuvo.

-¿Y qué haremos con lo que le encontramos en los bolsillos, doctor?

El anciano lo pensó un poco, y finalmente contestó:

-Tiren la jeringa en la basura destinada al crematorio, y manden el resto a la policía. Ellos ya sabrán que hacer…

**---------------**

_**Mhh… Definitivamente esto huele mal ( ¡Jaja!) Espero que les gustara lo que escribí, y que si no, bueno, háganlo saber con un rewiev. Acaba de terminar el año, y me puse como meta el hecho de terminar todas mis historias, incluyendo esta y otra (Ya saben: THE FIRE OF A NEW WARRIOR, mírenlo en mi perfil si no me hayan el hilo…) Pasen un buen fin de semana e inicio de clases (aquí acabo de iniciar yo. Ya ni modo) y comenten por favor, pues las criticas alimentan el alma creativa de un autor…**_

_**¡SALUDOS DE PARTE DE TIO GIL DJ!**_


	2. Capitulo dos

_**CAPITULO DOS:**_

Blaze avanzaba por los pasillos del hospital general, que quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de su casa. Estaba un poco indecisa y desorientada, y por varias razones no podía encontrar la habitación a la que quería ir. Y entre todas esas razones, la que predominaba era el _desconcierto _que le provocaba estar en un lugar excesivamente blanco y brillante_._

-Deberían poner mapas en este lugar…-pensó ofuscada-Bien se podría desatar incendio aquí que uno termina muerto por no encontrar donde salir huyendo...

Vio a un doctor de los tantos que abundaban allí, y dirigiéndose hacia él, preguntó:

-Eh, disculpe ¿Me podría ayudar a encontrar la habitación de un amigo mío?

El hombre ni siquiera apartó la vista de lo que estaba leyendo, y respondió secamente:

-Vaya al lobby. Allí le dirán que hacer…

Acto seguido, el médico prosiguió con su camino como que si nada. Blaze lo vio sin poder creer tanta indiferencia, y susurró al mismo tiempo que un inmenso enojo crecía dentro de ella:

-Es por eso que el sistema de salud de este país es una porquería…

Quiso decir algo más, pero se dio cuenta de que no precisamente iban a salir mariposas de su boca. Por eso se tranquilizó dando un pequeño suspiro, y un tanto enfurecida aun, se dio la media vuelta para buscar el lobby que le habían dicho.

-Lobby, lobby, lobby… ¿Dónde estará el lobby?

Caminó por varios corredores, bajó varias escaleras, preguntó a varios enfermeros y finalmente encontró una sala de recepción, en donde varias personas aguardaban que se efectuaran sus pedidos legales. Blaze dio un profundo respiro de alivio, y caminó hacia el mostrador, que seguramente era donde atendían ese lugar.

-Eh, perdón, necesito que me ayude a encontrar la habitación de un internado en este lugar…-indicó calmadamente para no sonar agitada.

Enseguida, una enfermera se le acercó con pasos lentos y sosos. Parecía tener a lo sumo unos cuarenta años de edad, y en su rostro se formaba una mueca de desgano y mal humor. Además, debajo de sus diminutos ojos se dibujaban un par de pliegues oscuros de piel colgante, lo cual indicaba que posiblemente la tipa no había dormido bien en la noche anterior.

-¿Nombre?-preguntó la mujer en tono aburrido, como cansada de hacer el mismo trabajo una y otra vez.

-Bueno, yo… no lo sé-contestó Blaze tomada por sorpresa. Lo había salvado, pero ni siquiera le había preguntado al muchacho su nombre. Bueno, aunque eso no fue posible porque estaba desmayado.

Finalmente lo pensó un poco, y completó su respuesta:

-Es un amigo mío, pero no se su verdadero nombre…

La enfermera alzó una ceja y puso una cara de poca convicción.

-¿Amigo? ¿Cómo no va a saber su nombre si es su amigo?-interrogó ella extrañada.

Blaze no sabía cómo salir de esa complicada situación. Se había "quemado" ella sola, y sin que se pudiera percatar a tiempo. Era tan complicada la cosa que no hizo nada más que tartamudear algunas palabras impotente.

Sin embargo, y cuando ya se daba por vencida, una voz familiar le dijo a sus espaldas:

-¡Hey! ¡Eres la chica que salvó al muchacho del rio!

Volteó a ver intrigada, y entonces se dio cuenta que uno de los paramédicos que habían llegado a su casa el día anterior avanzaba hacia ella.

-Eh, Ho… Hola-saludó no muy convencida.

El enfermero le sonrió, y caminó hacia la enfermera recepcionista al mismo tiempo que decía:

-¡Oye Sonia! Es esta la chica de la que te estaba contando. Muy valiente ¿No?

La recepcionista, al escuchar esto, miró con interés el aspecto de Blaze. Era como si tratara de encontrar en ella rastro de poder sobrenatural alguno, y por lo visto no lograba localizar nada concluyente. Finalmente detuvo su inspección, y buscando en su computadora personal, finalizó indicando:

-Mhh… Cuarto B-012, nivel dos.

Blaze escuchó la dirección, y agradeció esbozando una sonrisa. Después giró sobre sus pies, y caminó hacia las escaleras para subir a la segunda planta. No obstante se detuvo en seco, pues se recordó de alguien, y consideró que sería una falta de respeto si no se despedía. Por eso, volvió a voltearse, y le dedicó un humilde agradecimiento a una persona en especial:

-Gracias por ayudarme…

El paramédico entendió esto, y sonriendo aun más, respondió:

-De nada. Ha sido un placer...

La muchacha le correspondió tal muestra de cortesía, y luego procedió a retirarse sin más. Aun así, la voz del enfermero le dijo una última cosa.

-Mi nombre es Miles Prower. Si necesitas algo, solo pregunta por mi ¿Entiendes?

Blaze afirmó con la cabeza, y esta vez sí retomó su marcha. Subió los peldaños de la escalera, y caminó por un corredor más o menos ancho. Recorrió aquellos parajes con paso moderado, y buscó entre todos los cuartos el que era de su incumbencia.

"_Cuarto B-012… Mhh, ¿donde estarás?"_

Debido a que únicamente hallaba algunas recamaras rotuladas con "A-005" o "A-020", por ejemplo, decidió parar a una enfermera que por allí pasaba con una jeringa en mano para preguntarle sobre su incansable búsqueda.

-Cuarto B-012 ¿No es cierto?-dijo la asistente poniéndose una mano en el mentón-Mhh… ¡Ah, ya se! Cruce esa esquina, y siga caminando hasta el tope. De seguro allí esta ese cuarto…

Blaze agradeció tal muestra de cortesía, y se encaminó hacia donde le indicaron. Dobló la esquina, y caminó por un solitario pasillo, hasta llegar a una habitación silenciosa, aparentemente vacía.

-B-012…-leyó, observando una placa de pastico por encima del marco-Es aquí…

Tocó la puerta para que le autorizaran entrar. Sin embargo, nadie le contestó, por lo que entró despacio, con suavidad.

-¿Será aquí…?-se preguntó a sí misma, caminando hacia el centro de aquella habitación-¿…O me equivoqué al buscar?

No obstante, sabía que el cuarto "B-012" era el cuarto "B-012" por lo que no podía c caber algún error. Caminó con precaución hacia el centro de aquella habitación, y oyó como el piso de madera crujía al ejercer peso sobre él con su calzado. Cerró la puerta de igual manera, y antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, oyó como un sonoro suspiro llegaba a sus oídos.

Inmediatamente volteó a ver hacia su derecha, y se percató de que alguien dormía en una cama pegada en uno de los muros. Tenia inyectado en uno de sus brazos un paquete de suero que caía gota a gota, y a la par de su lecho un aparato de respiración le administraba el vital oxigeno, posiblemente porque no podía respirar con facilidad por sí solo. Enseguida lo reconoció, y procedió a acercársele tratando de no producir ningún ruido que pudiera espantar el sueño de ese moderno "bello durmiente"

-Aquí estas…-susurró Blaze con la indiferencia que se le hacía característica. Inmediatamente se le acercó, y lo miró con curiosidad y cuidado, tal vez para cerciorarse de que estaba bien o de que al menos no le hiciera falta un ojo.

Vio su rostro. Esta denotaba una tranquilidad extrema, como si le hubiera necesitado desde hace mucho tiempo. Las fracciones de aquel muchacho ahora estaban bien pronunciadas debido a la excesiva iluminación del cuarto, y se notaba que no se encontraba dispuesto aun a despertar de su profundo letargo.

Era algo raro, pero le transmitía a ella cierto confort, algo que la chica no experimentaba desde que era un bebé en brazos de su madre, o una chiquilla regresando ilusionada de su primer día de escuela. Si, el ambiente de un hospital en esas circunstancias era acogedor y remarcaban las dolencias o la felicidad de los pacientes que aguardaban en ese lugar su curación, o en casos tristes, la hora en que la muerte les diera el descanso eterno. Sin embargo con ese erizo plateado se podría percibir un halo de paz interna, cosa que era agradable a cierta distancia.

Ella jaló una de las sillas que estaban allí puestas para la comodidad de los visitantes, y se sentó para hacerle un rato compañía. Cruzó las piernas, y le empezó a contemplar con detenimiento, poniendo el codo derecho sobre la rodilla perteneciente a la pierna elevada. Sus pupilas lo examinaron exhaustivamente, y le generó un entretenimiento que a simple vista parecía aburrido, pero que de seguro era interesante como un crucigrama en el desayuno dominical.

Miró sus brazos, sus rodillas y piernas ocultas bajó las cobijas, y subiendo poco a poco, llegó a su rostro. Blaze parpadeó un par de veces para refrescarse las retinas, y poniéndose de pie, se acercó al lecho del chico. Ella era en verdad curiosa cuando se lo proponía, e ignoraba los prejuicios de sus actos cuando caía en las redes de la intriga, como si fuese una graciosa gatita jugueteando con una bola de lana.

-Yo te salvé…-pensó prepotentemente-Así que al menos tengo el derecho de ver cómo eres ¿No?

Acercó su rostro contra el de él. Sonrió levemente, y enseguida se enredó con su apariencia grácil, con su esencia de mancebo débil y dependiente de ayuda. Y ella, por más extraño que sonara, se sentía como la persona que podía disponer que hacer con él, aunque esto no significara que fueran cosas maléficas. Más bien, a ella le inspiró una sensación de niñita que quiere jugar a la doctorcita con un muñeco de peluche. Sonaba _freaky, _pero le gustaba enaltecerse de esa manera.

Al fin y al cabo era una adolecente, y los adolecentes podían ser maduros cuando quisieran, o podían ser como unos completos niñatos, cosa que correspondía a la transición de mocosos a adultos.

La chica, ya entrada en confianza, observó en él su apacibilidad, y dándose cuenta que un mechón de pelo le ocultaba parte del rostro, levantó una mano y se la pasó por la frente para quitarle tal estorbo para su contemplación.

Enseguida le descubrió los blanquecinos parpados, y los miró sin cambiar el gesto de su rostro. No obstante, inmediatamente una duda por el tinte de sus pupilas surgió en su mente. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que ya se estaba pasando de lista, por lo que se apartó dando unos cuantos pasos para atrás y sin prever tocó con la parte posterior de los muslos la dura madera de su butaca.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?" _se preguntó entrando en razón. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente, y no supo que decir para justificar sus acciones. Ya de verdad se estaba tomando en serio su leve "fantasía", y al menos no quería que la descubrieran de tal manera, técnicamente abusando de la quietud de un paciente.

Blaze se quedó quieta por unos momentos, con las manos levemente alzadas por la acción anterior. Poco a poco su emoción fue amainando, y procedió a volverse a sentar para no cometer otra tontería motivada por su loca imaginación de pintora.

Suspiró un par de veces para terminarse de tranquilizar. Después se acomodó un poco en su asiento, y tras unos segundos de silencio, opinó no importándole si el chico en realidad la escuchaba desde el mundo de los sueños:

-Veo que nadie más te ha venido a visita… hasta me atrevería a decir que soy la primera en hacerlo…

-De hecho, eres la primera…

Una voz desconocida la tomó por sorpresa a sus espaldas. Sus pupilas se dilataron de sobremanera, y tensándose como flecha a punto de ser disparada, se quedó inmóvil brevemente. Luego se reavivó tras apretar involuntariamente la madera de la silla, y enseguida volteó a ver en dirección a la entrada, pues de allí provinieron tales palabras.

Su intriga fue saciada cuando se percató de que una persona le observaba recostada contra el marco de la puerta. Se trataba de un erizo color azul que llevaba puesto una bata inmaculada junto con un pantalón oscuro como la mismísima noche. Tenía puesto además una camisa de rallas verdes que combinaba con una corbata roja amarrada en su cuello, y un estetoscopio prensado sus hombros indicaban de que era un empleado mas en tal hospital. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su impecable formalidad, un par de zapatillas de correr rojas arruinaban su porte elegante, tal vez para denotar cierta rebeldía depositada en la personalidad de tal desconocido.

Blaze se le quedó viendo por unos instantes, pero enseguida reaccionó y levantándose, se apresuró a aclarar:

-¡Oh, disculpe! Yo pensé que se le podía visitar, y que…

Sin embargo, el recién llegado le interrumpió diciendo:

-¡No se levante! Siéntese, por favor…

Ella obedeció, un poco insegura por la prontitud de las cosas. La verdad es que no solía ser irrespetuosa en lugares desconocidos, y más si era en sitios donde se atendían a moribundos o a enfermos. Sin embargo, al médico no le pareció importar esto, y acercándosele, finalmente comentó con una confianza de desconocida procedencia:

-Siéndole sincero, me sorprendí un poco al ver de que tuviera una visita que no fuera yo. Casi nadie, exceptuándome a mí ya los demás doctores y enfermeras, viene a verlo. Únicamente el acude a este lugar cuando le ocurre un accidente, y se vuelve a ir solitario, sin nadie más que lo acompañe. Es un poco triste que existan personas de ese tipo, pero al menos él trata de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que puede…

Blaze, al oír esto, vio con cierta intriga al erizo plateado, que no hacía nada más que dormitar acostado en su cómodo lecho. La soledad que le estaban describiendo le parecía demasiado imaginaria, irreal. Más bien, le sonó a exageraciones provocadas para impresionarla. Aun así, no dijo nada, ya que ella era la entrometida en tal recamara.

-Supongo que solo me tiene a mi…-finalizó diciendo el doctor mientras seguía viendo al impasible paciente. La melancolía se oía en su voz, y si no fuese cierto, de seguro se trataba de un buen actor. Debido a esto Blaze supo que lo que le decían era serio, por lo que sus dudas desaparecieron al punto. Sin embargo, le vio con detenimiento, y enseguida una intriga por la identidad de tal galeno abordó su mente.

-Eh… no quisiera ser descortés, pero… ¿Usted es…?-preguntó con los buenos modales que le habían inculcado desde niña.

El doctor, al notar esto, se sobresaltó un poco, y cambiando drásticamente de gesto, respondió:

-¡Oh! Disculpe mi falta de respeto. Es de groseros no presentarse antes de entrar a un cuarto. Mi nombre es Sonic, y trabajó en emergencias, no muy lejos de este lugar…

A continuación le ofreció una mano, y la chica no tuvo más remedio que estrecharla. Sin embargo, le agradó la cálida temperatura de sus dedos, y por eso no se soltaron por un buen rato. Cuando todo esto pasó, Blaze se aclaró la voz, y queriendo saber más, preguntó con una humildad, todo para tomar la mayor ventaja posible:

-Entonces, ¿Es usted el que está atendiendo a este muchacho?

-Si. De hecho, casi siempre soy yo el primero que lo ve. Esta vez no fue la excepción…

Blaze frunció el ceño aun más intrigado al oír esto último.

-¿_Casi siempre? _Eso suena a persona que visita con frecuencia este hospital…

El doctor le oyó con tal confusión, y con un extraño gesto, respondió frunciendo los labios:

-Mhhh… De vez en cuando él tiene uno que otro percance, y por eso viene o lo traen a este lugar, porque saben que aquí está en buenas manos…-luego aclaró con simpleza, como si fuera la cosa más normal en el mundo-… De lo contrario, tendría que esperar una gran fila en otros hospitales, y no lo aceptarían por su apariencia. Aquí tiene al mejor personal, y a su único amigo, que soy yo…

Blaze miró con más interés al erizo plateado. Dadas las explicaciones, llegó a la conclusión que había rescatado a una especie de hombre bala, o a un tipo que se hacía pasar de intrépido cuando en realidad era un nefasto torpe. _"A lo mejor saqué del agua a un suicida frustrado" _pensó alzando una ceja. Y esto último le provocó un escalofrió que le recorrió desde el espinazo hasta la nuca en un frio movimiento.

-Quiere decir que sus accidentes son graves ¿no?-prosiguió ella viendo después a Sonic.

-Mhh… Se podría decir-respondió este con indiferencia, como si no quisiese decir nada más.

Un profundo silencio hizo acto de presencia en esos momentos. Se podía oír el suave respirar del chico, y de Blaze, que no hacía nada más que mirarlo con lastima. Esta quería saber un poco más de la situación o identidad de su protegido, porque en esos instantes se había convencido de que había rescatado a un "perfecto extraño" sin duda alguna. Pensó un poco las palabras que iba a utilizar, y luego interrogó:

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

Esto sacó de sus pensamientos a Sonic, que enseguida gruñó un extraño sonido por respuesta.

-¿Mhhh…?-preguntó, no entendiendo las palabras que había dicho.

-Cual es el nombre del muchacho, doctor…-repitió ella con cortesía, aunque en el fondo le molestaran las personas que eran o se hacían pasar por sordos.

Sonic meditó por unos instantes, y después respondió:

-Silver The hedgehog…

La chica se sintió tonta al escuchar tal sustantivo. "¿Silver?" se preguntó cambiando el gesto de su rostro a uno de fastidio "¿Es que acaso era _tan _obvio?". Bueno, ella se apellidaba "The Cat" se podía ver a lo lejos debido a su raza y apariencia, por lo que era bastante innegable que ese erizo color _plata _se llamase de tal manera.

-¿Y cuál es _tu _nombre?

La voz del galeno interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Yo? Eh… Soy Blaze The Cat-contestó la muchacha un poco apenada por no haberse presentado desde hacía mucho tiempo-Él se tiró junto con su carro a un rio perteneciente a mi padre, y yo me metí al agua para rescatarlo…

-Si, oí de eso-comentó Sonic sonriendo agradablemente, como si sintiese honor al estar junto a una heroína urbana, de esas que aparecen súbitamente sin antifaz y capa-De verdad tienes agallas, Blaze…

-No fue nada, era mi deber…-contestó ella ruborizándose en el acto. Iba a agregar algo más a su declaración, pero notando que iba a sonar bastante indecorosa, terminó diciendo-Vengo de una familia con valores, y por eso no pude reaccionar de otra forma…

Sonic entendió esto, y afirmó formando una socarrona sonrisa en la cara. Luego se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla, y palanqueándose con las patas posteriores de su asiento, miró hacia el techo un poco pensativo. Después comentó:

-Ojala todas las personas fueran como tú. La mayoría en este mundo son unos malditos individualistas, y ya casi nadie se preocupa por el bienestar de los más necesitados…

La chica se sintió un poco incomoda. El galeno la estaba comparando con algún otro altruista que de verdad habría arriesgado la vida en ayuda al prójimo. Ella no hizo nada de eso, y únicamente trató de hacer un sencillo favor a un desconocido del que no sabía nada además de su nombre. No era Mahatma Gandhi o Nelson Mandela para sacrificarse a favor de millones de necesitados. Más bien, solo era una mortal más que se mojó un poco al efectuar un salvamiento fácil e irrelevante.

"_No gustaría ganarme un nobel o un premio al filántropo del año…" _pensó sin querer mas halagos _"No me da la gana, ni nunca me dará…"_

La chica era simplista, ¿y qué se le podía hacer?

Blaze suspiró, ya olvidándose de lo anterior, y miró también hacia el techo, tal vez queriendo ver lo que su acompañante estaba observando. No quería dejar morir esa conversación (pues inconscientemente se le hacía interesante), y por eso trató de seguirla.

-¿Y ustedes son amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo?-preguntó con voz clara y calmada.

-¡Oh si! Desde hace mucho tiempo…-respondió el doctor casi riendo-Nos conocimos en la escuela de donde provenimos, cuando él tenía ocho años y yo quince. Su madre era amiga de la mía, y como solía visitarla con mucha frecuencia, fui ganándome la confianza de Silver. Jugábamos juntos, comíamos juntos y yo lo defendía cuando podía de los bravucones. Me atrevería a decir que fui un hermano mayor para él. Sin embargo, tuvimos que separarnos cuando me gané una beca de medicina en el extranjero, y por eso no supe nada de él hasta hacia algunos años…

Miró a su paciente con benevolencia, y después de unos minutos de silencio, terminó diciendo:

-Fueron buenos tiempos ¡Y vaya que si lo fueron! Los extraño de verdad…

Blaze levantó una ceja al oír esto.

-¿"Fueron buenos tiempos"?-preguntó intrigada-Discúlpeme por el atrevimiento, pero usted suena a un anciano que recuerda su época antes de una brutal guerra…

Sonic suspiró una vez más. De seguro había un oscuro secreto que no quería revelar. Un secreto que era más oscuro que los secretos ocultos dentro del arca perdida, si es que pidiéramos poner un ejemplo. La chica no comprendió por qué tanta aflicción, y dada su naturaleza curiosa, puso la mayor atención posible.

Finalmente el médico se repuso, y respondió con voz débil:

-Silver tenía 16 años cuando perdió a toda su familia en un accidente, Blaze…

Hubo un momento de silencio, como si se les hiciera un tributo a los caídos en tal catástrofe. Sin embargo, el rostro de Blaze no convencía de que estuviera todo claro, por lo que Sonic se aclaró la voz, e inmediatamente prosiguió:

-Todo ocurrió hace tres años, cuando él se iba a graduar de bachiller en una escuela solo para varones en esta ciudad. Se encontraba bastante ilusionado de que podría ver a toda su familia junta, pues tenía a varios hermanos que vivían en el extranjero, o que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo debido a su familia. Yo ya había llegado a la escuela desde hacía mucho tiempo, por lo que ya estaba preparado para fotografiar a Silver cuando recibiera el titulo. Sin embargo, el acto de graduación empezó, y sus compañeros fueron pasando rápidamente sin que sus familiares aparecieran. Esto lo inquietó un poco, y al ver que sus padres no estaban en ese sitio, me pidió a mí que lo acompañara cuando le dieran el diploma. Inmediatamente preguntó por ellos, y los organizadores le respondieron que nadie había llegado preguntando por él. Yo traté de consolarlo, de decirle algo benéfico, pero no lo logré, pues hasta a mí se me hizo extraño que los "The hedgehog" no estuvieran en el salón. Sin embargo, algunos policías llegaron al rato. Preguntaron por Silver, y cuando lo encontraron, le informaron algo que lo desgarró el alma de una forma verdaderamente horrenda…

Calló por un rato, y después de darse un breve respiro, continuó:

-Su familia había muerto caminó a la capital. El bus en donde iban había experimentado un fallo mecánico, y en una tragedia aparatosa, terminaron en el fondo de un barranco. Ninguno sobrevivió, y cuando llegamos al lugar tan solo encontramos varias bolsas negras con los cuerpos dentro. De verdad fue algo impactante, algo que no puedo borrar de mi memoria. Ni siquiera podía dormir en los días siguientes a ese. Había prácticamente vivido con ellos casi toda mi vida, y ahora los clasificaban para ser llevados a la morgue antes de su entierro…

Blaze puso una cara de rotunda sorpresa. Eso de verdad la había dejado sin palabras, y por un momento sintió como un inmenso horror se esparcía por cada rincón de su cuerpo, como si fuese su familia la que hubiera perecido. No se esperaba una noticia como esa, y mucho menos de dicho de tal manera.

-¿Toda su familia?-preguntó sorprendida.

Sonic suspiró, y pesándole volver a repetir tal afirmación, respondió una segunda vez:

-Desgraciadamente si. Los paramédicos no pudieron hacer nada, ya que habían muerto instantáneamente después del impacto. Aun me duele recordar eso, aun me duele…

Suspiró una vez más, y luego de unos instantes de silencio, prosiguió con voz queda:

-Ya han pasado casi tres años desde ese suceso… y ni siquiera puedo superarlo.

Le miró por el rabillo del ojo, y con una mueca indescriptible, terminó:

-Extraño, ¿No?

La chica no supo que responder. Tendría que hablar con tacto, pero no sabía siquiera que decir. Estaba pisando terreno delicado, y al menos no quería decir algo con brusquedad. De lo contrario, podría hacer algo de lo que se lamentaría el resto de su vida. Así pues, optó por callarse.

-Lo… lo lamento…-atinó a susurrar indecisa. Ni siquiera alzó la mirada, pues no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo.

Blaze se quedó un rato quieta, y rápidamente su mente comenzó a recordar. Si, había escuchado sobre tal anécdota, ya que había sido una de las peores catástrofes automovilísticas de ese año. Precisamente, ese fue el punto de arranque de un debate en el congreso sobre las licencias y mantenimiento del transporte extraurbano en el país. Suena macabramente irónico, pero solo con la muerte un país reacciona de su letargo y hace algo al respecto de sus problemas.

"_Como me gustaría ayudarte…" _pensó ella enternecida viendo al grisáceo chico postrado en su lecho _"Pero es un capricho del destino. No puedo nada al respecto, aunque tuviera todas las intenciones del mundo"_

Tragó saliva, y se mantuvo en tal posición por un rato más.

"_Yo… lo lamento…" _repitió, solo que esta vez mentalmente.

Miró a Silver, y se lamentó en sus adentros de las aventuradas que había hecho con ese pobre muchacho hacia pocos minutos, cuando se hallaba sola con él. Se había aprovechado de su inconsciencia, y todo sin el respeto que se le debía otorgar como era correcto a un doliente.

De pronto, el silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de Sonic, que prosiguió:

-Silver quedó destrozado. Lloró como nunca todo el velorio, y no quiso saber nada más de la sociedad. Por eso se negó a ser puesto en adopción, y escapándose, vino hacia mí para pedirme ayuda y refugio. No sabía que decirle en su terrible dolor. Me parecía increíble que una persona pudiera soportar tan desgarrante desgracia. Aun me da tristeza el recordar cómo se aferraba a mí, y me decía que u vida ya no tenía sentido sin su familia. Ellos eran todo para él, y ahora ya no los tenía. Fue un mar de lágrimas todo ese tiempo…

El suicidio era una de las soluciones más radicales a un gran problema. Eso le hizo pensar a Blaze ¿Se abría el muchacho quitar la vida en el rio de la finca?

"_No, no puede ser…" _se dijo convencida _"Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ocurrió lo del accidente. Debió haberse sobrepuesto a la tragedia…"_

Sin embargo, lo que aun no lograba comprender es porque lo había encontrado inconsciente dentro del coche. Bueno, una persona común y corriente hubiera batallado por salir de un automóvil que se hunde en el fondo de un rio, pero él fue un caso totalmente diferente. Lo había encontrado desvalido, como una piedra que poco a poco avanza en el fondo de un estanque. Algo le decía que había un dato mas debía saber. Algo de cual no tenía conocimiento.

Quiso decir algo más, pero de pronto un ruido la interrumpió. Era un sonido raro, como si se aruñara un pedazo de plástico con la uña varias veces a un ritmo acelerado.

-¿Eh?-se dijo intrigada.

Volteó a ver hacia la ventana, y se dio cuenta que un pajarillo intentaba entrar en la habitación sin importarle estrellarse contra el duro vidrio que obstaculizaba su campaña. Chocaba, retrocedía de nuevo y tras unos cuantos aleteos, volvía a impactarse contra el material transparente.

Tal era un mensaje divino que indicaba ya no hablar más del tema, aunque Blaze no lo comprendió rápidamente. Y en cierta manera resultó, ya que ella susurró sorprendida por tal absurdo espectáculo:

-Eso es raro…

-Suele suceder…-comentó el doctor mirando de igual manera a la torpe criatura-Por una extraña razón, las aves tienen como preferencia venir a la ventana de este cuarto para darse un par de buenos golpes en la cabeza. Tal vez es porque el cielo se refleja por el vidrio, y los pobrecillos piensan que pueden seguir volando en esta dirección…

La tristeza aun se reflejaba en las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación, y para hacerla desaparecer, Sonic terminó diciendo:

-…Si que es algo gracioso, ¿No crees?

Blaze sonrió tímidamente. En el punto, se le había olvidado momentáneamente sobre la tragedia de Silver.

"_Si, eso creo…" _pensó agradablemente.

Abrió la boca, intentando darse a expresar, pero rápidamente el aire acondicionado se accionó, y refrescó el entorno. El sonido era bastante fuerte, por lo que la hizo detenerse a media vocalización. Se sintió un tanto cansada de ser interrumpida a cada instante, pero se resignó a formar una mueca de disgusto en el rostro que trató de disimular. No obstante, Sonic notó esto, e intrigado, preguntó:

-¿Pasa algo, Blaze?

-No, nada…-respondió ella ocultando sus intenciones-Es que…-pensó unos cuantos momentos, y queriendo "zafarse" de la situación sin dejar al descubierto la razón de su gesto, completó improvisadamente- Es que tengo un poco de hambre, eso es todo…

El médico alzó una ceja, interesado. Luego se desató un poco la corbata del cuello, y meditándolo unos instantes, se aventuro a decir algo que no solía hacer con la gente que había conocido en tan solo media hora antes. Eso era precipitado, pero quiso probar suerte.

-¿Quieres que te invite a comer algo en la cafetería…?

Blaze le miró tomada por sorpresa al escuchar esto. No estaba muy segura sobre lo que iba a contestar, y aparte las circunstancias eran de por mas comprometedoras. Claro que, como pensaba Sonic, eso era bastante precipitado.

-Bueno, yo…-bajó la mirada, no queriendo demostrar una mirada que ofendiera a su interlocutor-…yo no quisiera ser una aprovechada e interrumpir sus obligaciones…

-¡Oh no! No te preocupes. Estoy en mi descanso, así que nada podrá molestarme en esos momentos…

La chica levantó la vista apesadumbrada, y notó las buenas intenciones de Sonic. Por un momento creyó negarse rotundamente a tal invitación, pero por una extraña razón no pudo hacerlo. Tal vez era porque en el fondo utilizó sus malditos modales, o por que en verdad tenía hambre. Y mientras lo pensaba, de pronto su estomago rugió sin que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. Eso fue lo que le puso más realismo a la afirmación, y delató su falta de alimento.

-Bueno, pues…-dijo sin fuerzas finalmente-Esta bien…

Sonic sonrió con disimulo al escuchar esto. Después se puso de pie, y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta haciéndole denotar su fineza con las damiselas, aunque Blaze no se considerara una. A ella le pareció absurdo esto, pero no se lo quiso hacer notar, so pena de sonar como una desagradecida inescrupulosa.

-Gracias…-se limitó a decir.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que ni siquiera se había podido mantener el porte solemne que se forma al escuchar sobre desdichas familiares. Y precisamente, a la muchacha le incomodó un poco esto. Miró por última vez a Silver, y antes de que Sonic cerrara la puerta, le vio con el rostro iluminado por el sol que se filtraba por las ventanas. Se miraba tranquilo, como si estuviera experimentando una paz que su alma hubiera necesitado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Si, de verdad se notaba que la precisaba, y que era prudente dejarlo así, sin molestarle por cosas insignificantes de la vida.

-¿Vienes, Blaze?

La voz de Sonic la distrajo. Se había quedado quieta en su lugar, como si algo hubiera atraído su atención de sobremanera. Volvió en si a los pocos segundos, y finalmente respondió:

-Yo… Si, ahora voy…

Cerró la puerta con suavidad, y caminó en dirección a su acompañante sin ganas. Pero, por una extraña razón, aun podía oír la suave respiración de Silver en su cabeza. No supo cómo interpretarlo, y por un momento se quiso olvidar a la fuerza de ello. Sin embargo, no lo logró, y siguió como una mansa oveja a Sonic, que comenzaba a platicarle sobre otras cosas, como medicinas, cirugías y temas por el estilo. Ella aparentaba poner atención, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza tales ronquidos. Al final terminó fastidiándose a si misma, y cuando ya creía volverse loca, de pronto escuchó algo que la hizo distraerse por un momento.

Giró la cabeza en dirección a su izquierda, y vio que un pajarito muy bien conocido le miraba desde una ventana situado en tal lado. Le examinaba con sus diminutos y oscuros ojos, y por ratos intentaba entrar en el pasillo a fuerza de cabezazos que realizaba contra el vidrio.

-¿Qué pasa, Blaze?-interrogó Sonic al verla perpleja.

-El pajarito…-contestó ella un poco sorprendida mientras señalaba al torpe animalito-Es el mismo que vimos en el cuarto de Silver…

El doctor miró, y puso una cara de extrañeza.

-Si, creo que es el mismo… De todas formas, pediré que ya no pongan vidrios polarizados en el hospital. Los pobrecitos de verdad se lastiman embistiendo las ventanas…

La chica entendió esto, y vio por unos momentos al ave con confusión. Esta, por su parte, también le miraba intrigada, y le siguió con la vista mientras ella desaparecía del corredor tras Sonic en dirección a la salida del hospital. Cuando ya no fue posible seguir vigilándola, el pájaro simplemente extendió las alas para desentumecérselas, y salió volando de allí en dirección al inmenso cielo inundado por blancas nubes, las cuales eran sumisas a los caprichos del destino o del libre albedrio, si es que el lector cree en alguno de los dos…

* * *

**Gracias por todos los comentarios de parte de los fanáticos del SilBlaze. Me alentaron a continuar esta historia. Y discúlpenme por la tardanza. Me hallaba un poco atareado con otros proyectos. Espero que este capitulo les haya agradado, y que dejen un comentario, solamente para motivarme a seguir escribiendo. No prometo más capítulos con prontitud, pero haré lo que pueda para que esta historia no muera.**

**Saludos, y recuerdan que los **_**reviews **_**alientan el alma creativa de un autor.**

**PD: Quisiera agradecerles a cada autor en especial, dedicándoles unos párrafos, pero me hallo un poco indispuesto a hacerlo. Será en la próxima…**


End file.
